


Werewolf in a HEV Suit

by TheWolfOfWings



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, half life ai, half-life vr ai
Genre: Blood and Injury, Body Horror, M/M, Major Injury, Painful transformations, Werewolf AU, havent written anything in a while on here, hopefully this is a fanfic I finish lol, in game swearing, in game violence, minor injury, no beta we die like men, slowburn, sort of i guess, tags to add later, werewolf Gordon, werewolf forzen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfOfWings/pseuds/TheWolfOfWings
Summary: Gordon disappears one second and returns with some kind of an injury. This is fine of course, until Gordon begins to act a little strange..
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benry/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life)
Comments: 54
Kudos: 241





	1. What a Lovely Night to Stargaze

It took much longer than anyone would like to admit to realize Gordon had disappeared.

It was mid fight, guns blazing, shouts and taunts left and right, and ear piercing explosions form every direction. The dark night flickered by the bright flames and sparks from loaded guns. 

Beams of light shown from bent and broken lampposts, whose purpose was to flood the area with a uniform glow now pushed to odd angles, shining every which direction without purpose. 

As always, once the fight was over, the Science Team came together to recover, praising and cheering at their quick work of the military that was sent to kill them. 

They stood under a spot of light provided by one of the lamps that miraculously was untouched by the team prior. Even Benrey stood near the team without entering the light, was letting out an obnoxiously loud cackle of laughter to add to the volume of cheers. 

He grinned, showing off his large sharpened teeth as he scanned the group search for Gordons face, as the man never failed to overreact, or perhaps react normally, to Benrey’s alien antics. 

It took a moment before the grin fell, scanning the group once again, not seeing any signs of Gordon. Did the man fall down a hole or something..?

“Where’s Mr. Freeman?” Tommy’s concerned voice snapped the rest of the team out of their short celebration. 

After a quick moment each of the scientists turning their heads in vein to scan the area for signs of the familiar orange suit, Dr. Coomer spoke up. “Why, I haven’t seen Gordon since the helicopters showed up!”

The group nodded as they tried to recall seeing the unofficial leader of the group. 

Benry caught Bubby’s accusing glare from behind Dr. Coomer. Benry just shrugged in response, shaking his head lightly. 

Bubby frowned before letting out a huff of air “Maybe the man finally got shot. The bitch didn’t get beat up enough in my opinion.” 

He crossed his arms, ignoring the worried look from Dr. Coomer. To Bubby it was a fate worse than death to admit to actually worrying about anyone. Let alone worry about the man he already once betrayed. 

Tommy pulled at his sleeves nervously “he.. he has to be around here somewhere? W.. we can’t just leave without him!”

Benrey looked away, stepping from the group as they began to panic. 

This bothered the alien. Gordon shouldn’t have even had a chance to disappear. 

With each member of the science team working happily to get a rise out of the easily frustrated man, or even a laugh from their random buffoonery. All eyes always turned to him, so the fact that the man had disappeared wasn’t something that should be possible. 

Not even if they had a battle like this, placed in a large, dark, open field. 

But.. Why was everyone even worrying so much. 

Sure, Gordon was gone but he was capable. Benry knew that he had survived much more than an average human could.. Even when it was recently brought to Benrey’s attention how fragile humans actually were, seeing as Freeman couldn’t even grow back his fucking hand. 

The thought made Benrey frown. 

Gordon shouldn’t be fragile, to him it felt wrong, and yet the thought of the man being shot somewhere vital and not having the ability to respawn made his fists tighten. 

Benry looked up at the sky, frowning almost accusingly at the stars and the bright full moon. 

His dark train of thought was interrupted by a groan. His head snapped back down, bright yellow eyes flickering as he scanned the area around him, only stopping once he caught movement. 

Without another thought he stepped forward, over the bodies of military and the various weapons dropped by them until he was beside the bright orange mound. 

Gordon was working to push various bits of shrapnel off his form as he slowly sat up, clearly in a daze. He winced when he moved his arm, frowning at his poor replacement of a hand, blaming the gun for the pain. 

“Was the uhh.. little baby Feetman.. taking an uh, super cringe baby nap...?”

Gordon flinched a bit, looking up at Benry before shuttering. A light from one of the broken lamps shined quite unflatteringly on the guard, giving the man a creeper aura than normal. “

Shit.. I don’t know. I think something hit me on the head..” he groaned, looking away from the alien as he scratched the back of his neck. 

“ooooh shiiit... more like.. little Feetman slipped up and uhh... got bit” 

What?

Gordon looked back up at Benry before following his gaze back to his arm, or more accurately his shoulder. 

Gordon winced, now seeing the grisly sight of the large wound. Something must have torn through his suit there, while his upper arms were much less protected than his chest it was still very hard to break through. 

Benry’s theory of a bite mark was simply impossible, much like most of whatever the anomaly said. 

“Oh jeez- what the fuck?” Gordon tried to move his arm to get a better focus on the wound only to wince again. So much for going through all that trouble to heal his stub of an arm, he clearly wouldn’t be able to do much with his new gun with this injury. 

Before he could move to get up shouts were heard behind Benry, while it was hard to see the figures through the light source, it wasn’t hard to guess who was approaching. 

“Mr. Freeman!! Are you okay??” 

“Hello Gordon! We found you! Your disappearance has given us quite the scare!”

“Oh shit, whats that on his arm??”

Benrey stared as Dr. Coomer and Tommy pulled Gordon to his feet, watching as he struggled to stand. 

Coomer was quick to identify and announce at least three of the most apparent injuries; the large wound on Gordon’s shoulder, the apparent minor head injury shown by the small trickle of blood trailing down Gordon’s forehead, and finally Gordons sprained ankle. 

Tommy helped brace Gordon who now had a slight limp, Bubby silently rolled his eyes as he ignored the large gash in the mans arm. 

As Dr. Coomer began reciting the Wikipedia article for concussions the group slowly made their way back inside Black Mesas walls for cover. Benry found himself staring at the wound on Gordon’s shoulder, his stomach dropping a bit as the skin never stitched itself back together. 

He was once again reminded how Gordon was unable to heal as quickly as Benry once thought. 

Gordon was gently moved to sit on the floor, leaning tiredly against the wall when he noticed Benry staring. 

He opened his mouth, saying something that Benry was too slow to process. 

“Hmm?..”

“I asked you what you were thinking.. You’ve been staring for a bit, does it look that bad?”

Benry blinked, taking a moment before responding. “I was thinking.. uhh... how come little Feetman got hurt.. let uhhh something bite... your arm.. damn always your right arm huh..? Does- Does Feetman need a chicken hat? Huh?..Chicken hat for Feetman?.. uh.. more like.. Hurtman.. Freepain.. Painman..”

Gordon rolled his eyes tiredly.

“None of those were even good..”

“Yea so. Stop hurting and they won’t be..”

Benry could tell Gordon was once again lost, unable to comprehend Benry’s so-called insults. 

Dr. Coomer suddenly appeared beside them, causing Gordon to flinch lightly. “Ah, Hello Gordon! I found a med kit to heal your nasty wound!” 

The man beamed down at Gordon who responded with a tired smile. 

“Sweet. Let’s get this over with then” 

Dr. Coomer nodded before quickly sitting down beside Gordon, opening the kit and retrieving the supplies needed to deal with the wound. Neither of them noticed Benry stepping back from the group, falling silent. 

It wouldn’t be too long before Gordon would regret trusting Dr. Coomer with this task. 

His arm was hastily wrapped up, smeared with some green paste that apparently was supposed to make the wound heal faster. 

Worst of all, the injury was beginning to itch. 

As uncomfortable as the bandages were Gordon was able to relax somewhat against the concrete floor. His eyes were half lidded as he looked over the other scientists limp bodies as they let out atrocious snores. 

He silently wondered how they could sleep through themselves making such a loud noise. 

His eyes lazily drifted over to where Benrey sat atop a barrel, the shadows around him causing his yellow eyes to appear brighter than normal. 

Gordon nervously picked at the itchy bandages as Benrey returned his gaze, pausing for a moment before sliding off the barrel and making his way over the mess of limbs from the sleeping scientists. 

He had been more quiet than usual for the past few hours, something that should have came to a relief to Gordon yet only caused him to worry... 

worry about what though..? 

He wasn’t sure. 

He sat up slowly as Benrey stopped.  
He stood beside him, only a couple feet of distance as they stared at each other in the dark. 

Somehow the scene was calm, tranquil. Gordon decided to break the science. 

“You were right, you know..”

His voice was soft, not wanting to risk waking the others, as unlikely as that was. 

“Hmm..?” 

Benry’s eyes remained focused on Gordon’s arm, leaving the man to assume he was listening.

“It was a bite... A pretty big one actually. Coomer and I were debating on weather it was from some deformed head crab or if I got attacked by some new alien”

Gordon let out a half hearted chuckle, meaning to make light of the happenings.

Benrey shrugged in response, turning his head to stare at the door they had came through. This caused Gordon’s brows to scrunch with confusion... Was he... 

Upset...? 

Benrey almost never gave off any hint of emotion, causing the light movement of his fists clenching until his knuckles turned white, the corners of his mouth tugging into a thin line, and the hard focused stare to become more apparent. 

“... Benr-“

“Stupid fucking... Feetman getting lost... little- little baby man disappearing.... comes back with a- a... super cringe damage... the uh... uh... chicken hat not good enough?... Feetman need a better chicken hat..”

Gordon was at a loss, not able to fully understand what was just said, but... It sounded almost like...

“Dude were you.. worried about me?”

“Wh- yea, no. Not uh.. everything is about.. about you little cringe man..”

Benrey’s eyes once again met Gordon’s, his expression once again unreadable. 

After a moment Gordon sighed, shaking his head, too tired for any kind of comeback. He silently patted the ground beside him, choosing not to comment on Benrey’s hesitation before moving to sit beside him.

Gordon was silent for another moment, staring down at the heavy gun resting on his lap, brushing his only hand against the cold metal. 

“... You know your uh.. Pretty shit about hiding your concern” 

Gordon chuckled, not giving Benrey a chance to defend himself or change the topic as he continued. 

“Thanks.. for uh.. caring, even if it’s just a little bit..”

Benrey stared at Gordon, his mouth open as he replayed Gordon’s words in his head a bit before clicking his tongue and lightly shoving Gordon’s side. 

“Little uh... baby man lost too much blood.. you uhh... delusional. Better go to sleep before you uh... die or something...”

Gordon smiled before leaning his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. 

“Alright... night Benrey...”

It wasn’t long before Gordon joined into the choir of snores, leaning against Benrey’s shoulder as he slept. 

Benrey remained awake the whole night, watching the door silently.


	2. Parkour Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon seems a little... strange. He’s fine though, right?

Everything fell back into its usual pattern.

The team advances, finds some obstacle or challenge to clear the room, argue about something, laugh about something else, clear the room, rinse repeat. 

Benrey had been keeping a closer eye on Gordon, not wanting to loose sight of him again. 

Perhaps he was a bit to obvious in doing so as Gordon pointed out how Benrey was bugging him more than usual, quite a few times. 

Benrey would only mock him when this was addressed, never wanting to admit to purposely watching over Gordon. 

This was the case once again, Gordon letting out a loud annoyed sigh as he stomped away from Benrey, not wanting to see his smug grin.

“Just- shut up, I was just curious okay?? Is that a fucking crime??”

“Meh muh muhh meh”

Benrey chuckled to himself as he followed Gordon’s steps. 

Thankfully Gordon walked without any signs of a sprain from the previous night, surprising Benrey on how quick he abandoned his limp. 

Unthankfully, Benrey couldn’t taunt the slow movements anymore.

Benrey was lost in his thoughts as he stared at nothing, not noticing Gordon whip around. 

He almost ran into the front of the bright orange HEV suit, stopped by Gordon’s hand grabbing the collar of his shirt. 

Harsh green eyes pierced Benrey’s yellow ones as he found Gordon was now.. 

growling... 

Huh. 

He didn’t think humans could do that. 

“Shut. The FUCK. UP!!”

Benrey blinked, feeling the ground slowly being removed from under him as he was stuck in the air by Gordon’s hand. 

“Or uh... what? Whyyyy should I? Uhhhhh Feetman?”

Benrey expected to be dropped then and there, expecting Gordon to laugh it off or just return to ignoring him. 

But he didn’t. 

He felt Gordon’s hand tighten on his shirt as the man bared his teeth at him. Benrey couldn’t tell which one of them was shaking. 

“Gordon!”

Benrey tore his eyes away, looking to where Dr. Coomer stood, Bubby and Tommy beside him. 

He caught the glimpse of panic in Dr. Coomer’s eyes as he watched Gordon freeze.  
He looked back to Gordon, watching as he blinked once, twice before Benrey could feel the ground again. 

Gordon shook his head, pressing the palm of his hand to his forehead as he forced himself to take a deep breath. 

“Shit... sorry.. I didn’t mean to snap. I don’t think I slept very well..”

Gordon sighed as he calmed himself down, moving his hand away from his head and to the bandages on his shoulder. 

He met Benrey’s eyes for only a second, his expression nervous and apologetic before he looked away, his mood completely flipped from a few minutes prior.

Benrey didn’t expect the apology, blankly stating back at him.  
“Uh.. yeah? uh... whatever”

Gordon rolled his eyes, nodding silently before he turned and continued down the path, Tommy and Bubby following as if nothing had happened. 

Bubby muttered something about frequent stops, while Tommy cracked open a soda he had been saving. 

They probably didn’t even notice Gordon’s sudden shift in mood. 

Benrey looked to Dr Coomer. The older man quickly gathered his composure, putting on a smile. 

“Of course! No harm done Gordon!”

Before he returned with the group he flashed Benrey a look he knew too well. A look that said “we need to talk”... 

Benrey had time to think over what had happened as the group continued. Sure, Gordon has thrown Benrey around a few times, lost his temper and yelled or even shot at him. 

He didn’t care, it didn’t hurt. But.. He never once saw Dr. Coomer react like that to Gordon’s actions. 

Yeah, something was clearly different with the way Gordon had looked at him. 

Instead of pain and frustration, Benrey had saw pure malice in his eyes before he was set back down. 

This didn’t mean Dr. Coomer of all people would suddenly have a desperate reason to stop a fight.. 

Whatever. It didn’t matter anyways, besides all this thinking was making his head hurt.

He looked up, hearing a loud groan from Gordon as they entered another room. 

Another large rooms with massive platforms one needed to climb and jump across to get through. 

Normally Benrey would purposefully mess around, sticking near Gordon just to anger the man.  
But.  
This time Benrey felt he should wait a little longer before bothering the man again, especially after the recent reactions.

He eyed the room, spotting Dr. Coomer as he effortlessly made his away up the platforms. 

“Come along now Gordon! We have no time to loose! With the pace we are moving we have approximately eight more hours to reach the Lambda Lab!” 

Benrey didn’t need to look to close to catch Coomer’s gaze and curt nod. 

As the rest of the team attempted to follow after the older scientist Benrey dropped through the floor, appearing at the final landing just as Dr. Coomer landed beside him. 

The two watched as Tommy tried to aid and cheer Gordon on, while Bubby yelled at him not to hold up the line. 

After a moment of confirming this platforming would take Gordon some time to complete, Dr. Coomer broke the silence.

“Benry.. How much of Gordon’s behavior have you noticed today..” 

The scientist wrung his hands nervously as Benry floated atop the crate behind him, sitting comfortably. 

“Uhh.. just the uh.. little Feetman freak out.. was he.. uh.. more wack than usual today..?”

Benrey kept his eyes trained on Gordon as he missed his jump, hitting the ground with a curse before being forced to start the obstacle path over.  
Gordon had been a little more short with everyone today, Benrey just assumed it was a human thing. Gordon wouldn’t stop itching his damn bandage, he had thought the pain was setting the man off. He didn’t want to think of any other possibility. 

Coomer paused, thinking for a moment. “Well.. During said freak out. I noticed a major change in his.. well, his DNA”

This caused Benrey to frown. He looked down at Coomer who wouldn’t look away from the other members of the group. 

His clasped hands tightened around each other. Dr. Coomer’s hands betrayed the mans constant bright attitude, giving more emotion then Benrey could create himself without his sweet voice. 

His tightened grip and white knuckles portrayed a great worry, or even fear..

“... oh... what.. what kind of change...”  
“I am not sure.. It is quite alien to me.”

Benrey froze at his words and Dr. Coomer’s face paled. 

“Ah, poor choice of words there, I apologize. I do not think our Gordon is falling into a zombified prison we have seen produced by Headcrabs. At least, I can only assume not.. As a Headcrab needs to stay attached to the body to do so...”

Benrey slowly nodded. 

He watched as Gordon stood over one platform, predicting his next jump with a frustrated look. His hand was reached up, scratching once again at his bandages without any caution. 

“Something bit him tho bro..”

Dr. Coomer glanced up at Benrey before fixing his eyes on Gordon. 

“You seemed to be correct.. I do agree that whatever bit him seems to be causing this change.. I ask that you watch Dr. Freeman closely. Until we figure out what bit him there is no telling what might happen to him..”

Benrey nodded, watching as Dr. Coomer released his death grip on his own hands before clapping them together.  
“Wonderful work Gordon!”

He looked up just in time to see Gordon make his final jump onto the last platform with a thud. 

The man laughed before turning around and flipping off the obstacle course. 

“HAHAHA!! Fuck youuuu platforming!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, I forgot to make sure multi-chapter was turned on. Wups


	3. Something is Horribly Wrong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More buildup lol

Gordon’s strange behavior started to become more noticeable fairly quickly. 

Bubby noticed the change first during another gunfight. 

Gordon was normally very hyper aware of every situation, and would panic if left unknowing. 

Like a panicked parent trying to lead three sugar high children through a playground with the intent of them not touching anything. 

And now? 

Gordon barreled after soldiers with as much recklessness as anyone else in the team. 

Bubby thought at first the man was just done with trying to change the random patterns of the group, until he found himself tackled to the ground. 

Bubby screamed often, mostly to get the groups attention to know that he needed help without outright asking. 

But. 

Somehow, at this moment, he couldn’t even find his voice. 

Gordon had his arm painfully pinning Bubby’s shoulder into the ground, his gun aimed at the scientists chest.   
His eyes where filled with a blind rage that was foreign on Gordon’s face, with his lips pulled back as he bared his teeth. 

It was clear he hadn’t recognize he had tackled down one of his own teammates, let alone recognizing said teammate. 

Bubby’s first thought was that this was revenge, Gordon had finally snapped and waited for the team to turn their backs to take him down himself. 

Perhaps he deserved it. 

But, before he could even react, Gordon seemed to snap out of it.   
He jumped up to his feet and helped Bubby up with a look of confusion on his face. 

After this Bubby would notice the way Gordon changed like a flipped switch. 

All he could think of was his prototypes, how it only took one moment before they became feral.   
Unlike Gordon though, they never went back. 

The thought put a pit in his stomach. 

Tommy was the last of the group to notice these changes, but for him, he saw something entirely different. 

The team had been getting ready for sleep, double checking the room before getting comfortable on the ground. 

Tommy took a little longer than the group to fall asleep, laying on the ground with his eyes closed as he focused on his breath. 

After a minute of silence he heard Benrey’s voice. 

Tommy wasn’t one to listen in on conversations, he didn’t mean to ever pry. 

He tried to tune out the hushed talking until he heard something about Gordon’s injury.

“-all day bro... if you.. if you keep doing that you’ll uh... do extra damage to yourself...”

“I know I know.. it’s just been bothering me all day... I think I’m just having a reaction to that paste or something.”

Tommy shifted, opening his eyes to see Gordon sitting against a large crate, Benrey sitting above him. 

Gordon sighed, craning his neck to look up at the security guard.

“Why do you care though? This is like.. the third time you’ve told me that today. Now that I think of it, you haven’t left my side at all today. What are you, fucking babysitting me?”

Benrey was silent for a moment before shrugging.

“So what if I was baby man?”

“Don’t call me that” 

Tommy could see Benry smirk in the dark, before he pushed himself off the crate and sitting down beside the other man.

Tommy was surprised to see Gordon not reacting harshly to the sudden closeness. He almost rolled over to give the two privacy to talk, Gordon’s voice stopping him.

“Benrey... has anything felt.. weird to you?”

“Huh..?”

“Like... I don’t know, maybe I’m just reacting poorly to everything happening but... I fell like- like I can’t control myself sometimes..”

This caught Tommy’s attention, the words tugging at something in his head in a strange way. 

Benrey tilted his head. 

“Like.. like a puppet bro?”

“No. No.. like..” 

Gordon ran his hand through his tangled hair. 

“Shit.. why am I talking to you about this. You don’t even care...”

“Coward. Lame. Your just scared”

“Wh- Scared of what? You?”

“Sure”

Gordon frowned, glaring at Benry.  
“No!- no.. I’m not fucking scared of you. I- I’m just..”

Benry’s form seemed to lean in just slightly as Gordon’s voice got quieter. 

“I just... It’s getting harder to think things though you know? I.. It’s like I’m seeing red or something.. I’ve been trying so hard to make sure we all make it out of here safe, to clear any traps any of us could trigger and to make sure none of us get left behind...”

Gordon’s form begin to shake, no longer able to meet Benry’s eyes. 

“Everything will just.. feel like it’s moving to fast, and everything around me is a threat-“  
“Bro... you need to calm down...”

“Calm down?? Benrey I feel like I’m fucking going insane, how can I calm down? I- shit Benrey I almost hurt Bubby! I could have killed him-“

“Bro-“

“-Then what?? If I can’t even keep anyone here safe what good am I?- why can’t I-“

“Gordon. Stop.”

Benrey had moved suddenly, grabbing Gordon’s arm. 

Gordon froze, looking down only to notice he had once again been itching his shoulder.   
This time, through his stress he had torn though the bandages, reopening the now bleeding wound.

Tommy stared in horror as he watched. He had stared as Gordon panicked, as his form began to change. 

The most noticeable was Gordon’s added height, looking more uncomfortable than usual in the HEV suit. 

The other smaller changes were the slight point to Gordon’s ears, the extra scruff and hair added to his beard along with his sharpened teeth. 

Benrey began to let out a calming sweet voice, and within minutes Gordon was now his normal size, his beard now only slightly hairier than usual, his teeth not as pointed and his ears back to normal. 

Tommy squeezed his eyes shut, feeling worry grip his chest as he listened to the quiet movements of Benrey redoing Gordon’s bandages. 

he didn’t move until eventually falling asleep. 

Benrey knew that Tommy had been awake.   
He had seen Bubby tackled down by Gordon.   
He had shared many knowing looks with Dr. Coomer whenever Gordon had acted out, yet seeing a physical transformation was new. 

He had carefully removed the arm of the suit to get better access to the wound, listening to Gordon’s quiet instructions as he cleaned the wound and reapplied fresh gauze. 

This was the first Benrey could see Gordons arm without the suit, definitely not expecting so much arm hair or even the few small dark freckles. 

He tried not to dwell to much on this as he worked. 

Gordon didn’t remove his gaze from the ground during the process, no longer shaking as much as he was before but his tremors were still noticeable. 

Once Benrey finished he began to reattach the suits arm.

“Benrey...”

“Mm..” 

The security guard nodded as he hummed to confirm he was listening.

“... Thanks dude... for the bandages and all that..”

Benrey shrugged  
“s’whatever bro...”

The suit let out a click as Benrey finished before returning to his spot beside him.

“You uhhh.... pretty dumb bro...”

Gordon frowned a bit at Benry words, but remained quiet for him to continue. 

“Panicking over.. over us... over you?... bro you... you wouldn’t hurt them... even if... if you went all wack. I wouldn’t let you bro.. kinda.. kinda unpoggers to think you have cheats off just because you uhh go stupid crazy, right.”

This took a moment to process for Gordon. He was silent for a moment before looking back at Benrey.

“So your saying... you have my back...?”

“Bro uh... yea I guess.” 

Gordon felt some form of relief he never believed Benrey’s words could give him.   
He chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Dude what happened?... I never thought you could.. I don’t know, care so much?”

“Yeeouch Feetman. You think uhhh... you think I don’t care?”

Gordon chuckled.   
“Most of the time no. Your like, the most chill uncaring person I know”

“Broooooo. That’s uhh. Unpoggers of you. Watch I’m- ima care. I’m gonna care so hard that... that your gonna die bro!”

“That’s like the opposite of caring for someone!” 

Gordon was laughing now, shaking his head once more. 

“Well- uh... then. Look”

Benrey reached his arm out, resting his hand on Gordon’s arm. 

It was something he’d seen Gordon do a few times.   
Patting people on the backs, briefly touching their arm or shoulder, this was the best option Benrey could think of to prove his point. 

Gordon’s laughter quieted to confused giggling at the action. 

“Haha, What are you doing man?”

“I’m uhh... caring? What’s it look like?”

Gordon just snorted at the comment, but didn’t pull away. 

He relaxed, smiling as he patted Benrey’s arm in return.

“Sure thing... thanks man...”

Benrey watched as Gordon snored, leaning against his shoulder for the second night in a row. 

Gordon’s breaths were uneven, with small mutters every few minute. 

Benry was frowning as he stared, the muttering unlike any other time he had seen Gordon asleep.   
This was even stranger than the first time he saw Gordon having a nightmare. 

Gordon suddenly twitched, grabbing Benrey’s arm in his sleep, his grip tight, digging into his skin. 

Before Benrey could react, a deep growl emitted from Gordon’s throat. 

It sounded inhuman, a noise that would come from something like Benrey, not Gordon. 

This struck Benrey in a way he didn’t favor, he wanted this to stop. 

He carefully placed his hand over Gordon’s before letting out a soft stream of blue sweetvoice to calm him down. 

It took a few minutes before Gordon’s grip slowly lessened, and his breath began to slow.

Gordon would sleep well for the rest of the night, but whatever was happening to him was clearly getting worse.  
It wouldn’t be long until something bad happens, and this worried Benrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER BOIS!! CANT WAIT!!


	4. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning bois, this is about to get intense. Lots of pain and harsh transformations here.

Things have been... Too quiet. 

Not just from the silent awkward behavior from the group, worrying about Gordon but Black Mesa itself. 

They had been walking all day through the walls expecting enemies, traps, explosions. 

But nothing came. 

It was becoming obvious that something was wrong. 

The lack of gunfire gave the group a chance to talk, something they wouldn’t mind much before, but it caused the uneasiness of the group to become incredibly obvious.   
Gordon was working desperately to ignore it. 

“Commmme on! Where the hell is everyone?! I’ve been waiting to try out this new gun!” 

Bubby loudly complained. 

Gordon only sighed in response “I don’t know man, I wish I knew..”

“Perhaps they are planning a sneak attack Gordon!”

Dr.Coomer’s words made him frown.  
“God I hope not...”

“Yeah. That would be.. so bad for you if we did”

Gordon’s head snapped forward, holding out an arm to stop the team behind him.   
In front of them a large man dressed in military gear with a red hat took a drag from his cigaret. 

Forzon.. 

Of course it was. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

Gordon snapped, glaring at the man. 

He chuckled, flicking his cigaret to the ground and stepping on it.   
“I’ve been.. waiting for you slowpolks to finally make it here...” 

He eyed the bandages on Gordon’s arm.   
“Seems like you’ve had your fill of trouble..” 

The so called solo operative grinned, causing Gordon’s skin to crawl. 

Something was off about the whole situation, everyone in the group kept their eyes trained on the man in front of them, weapons at the ready. 

“Why on earth would you of all people wait for us?? Last time we saw you, you tried to kill Tommy’s dog!”   
Gordon snapped. His anger only seemed to fuel the smug look on Forzons face. 

“Well. Perhaps that was a mistake... I simply had.. the wrong target” 

Gordon caught movement seconds too late, the aiming of a gun off further in the hall. 

They were surrounded, the reallocation coming just as all hell broke loose.

“EVERYBODY MOVE!!”   
Gordon shouted, jumping to the side to get cover beside some boxes as he powered up his arm. 

Luckily no one seemed hurt as they charged head first into battle with so much excitement all Gordon could do was roll his eyes before taking aim through his cover. 

He had to duck down as a shot blasted a hole though one of the crates beside him, spraying splintered wood every which direction.   
That’s when he noticed Forzon moving to get cover as well, cocking his gun as he eyed the science team over his shoulder. 

Gordon glared at this before raising his weaponized arm and gunning the man down without hesitation.

He laughed when Forzon crumpled to the ground, moving from his spot to reach the cover the downed soldier had failed to reach in time.

“Who’s the slowpolk now fucker??”   
He mocked, stepping over his body as he aimed his gun again, taking down another enemy.   
He laughed when he was able to make the far shot, pumping his fist into the air, but before he could move to fire again something grabbed his leg. 

Gordon had little time to react before he was yanked harshly to the ground, rolling quickly to his side to try to get away from the attacker before he saw it. 

Forzons sharp grin was spread wider across his face as his back arched, a wild look in his eyes. 

Before Gordon ,the soldier’s form began to contort, growing and changing shape. 

Thick hair began to bristle along his face as he snarled, teeth sharpening and growing.   
His gloves were destroyed in seconds by large inhuman claws that protruded through the hairy limbs.   
It was seconds before the only features that identified the beast as Forzon were the torn clothes that covered its body. 

Gordon stared in fear as the beast took a step closer before lunging at him. 

He raised his arms in defense as the creature bit down on the hard metal of his gun, causing Gordon to yell in panic. 

He rolled once again, kicking the beast off of him with hard metal boots before quickly scrambling to his feet. 

The creature tumbled to the side, quickly pulling itself up to its feet, walking on four legs as it began to circle Gordon. 

He kept his gun trained on the beast, ignoring the beads of sweat that poured down his face as the creature prepared to attack.   
Gordon yelled, firing before it could move, only causing it to flinch slightly from the collision of bullets. 

To his dismay his gun had to cool down, leaving him to watch in horror as it stood up back to its hind legs. 

Forzon now towered a good extra two feet over Gordon, seeming even larger with its swollen body from the transformation.   
It flexed it’s large claws as it looked at Gordon with an almost taunting expression before lunging once again, Gordon throwing up his arms to catch its wrists before the claws could do any damage. 

The weight of the creature threw Gordon down onto his back, knocking the wind out of him as he held the beast off of him with surprising strength. 

He felt his breath quicken as he stared up into the wild eyes and snarling teeth.   
His body shook in response to the panic of everything, feeling tight in his own suit.   
His vision seemed to grow red around the edges, due to the increasing difficulty to catch his breath or to the panicked adrenaline he couldn’t tell. 

A yell was heard from somewhere as suddenly the beast was thrown off of Gordon’s body, not reliving much of the pained pressure in his chest. 

It was hard to focus as Gordon began desperately clawing at the front of his HEV suit, unable to make out the shapes above him. 

He tried to speak but his words were slurred together into some incoherent growl of noise.   
More shouting was heard before the shape of a crowbar came into view, wincing in pain as he it was shoved into one of the crevices of the suit. 

A tug, then two until a large snap was heard, and suddenly Gordon could breath as he felt the pressure lifted off his chest. 

He rolled to his side, curling in on himself, everything hurt. He heard someone speak, unable to make out the noise before his eyes darted to the source, seeing a mix of colors and shapes until his eyes fixed onto a blue figure. 

He felt rage begin to boil in his chest as he stared. 

Benrey couldn’t tell what was going on in all the panic. 

One moment they were caught in a neat fight and the next he saw some large creature attacking Gordon.   
It was defiantly nothing he recognized from Xen as most species from the alien planet were never came in fur. 

Benrey turned and ran to the fight when he could see clear as day that the thing was overpowering Gordon, firing his gun at it multiple times. 

It upset him more when it didn’t even react to the bullets, luckily Dr. Coomer came in with a quick solution. 

The short older man sprinted up to the beast with a loud uncharacteristically deep battle cry before delivering a hearty blow to its stomach.   
The beast was thrown off of Gordon, rolling off to the side before getting up.   
It eyed the group as Bubby ran up to stand with them, before seemingly deciding the fight wasn’t worth it and running off on all fours. 

Tommy’s panicked voice caught the attention of the three as he stood over Gordon. 

“M-mr Freeman?? C-can you hear me??”

Dr coomer frowned. “It seems as though Gordon is unable to breath!! We need to get that suit off!” 

Benrey moved over, not needing to be told twice, pulling Gordon’s crowbar from his belt before jamming it into one of the crevices of the suit, near one of the fastened locks.   
Dr Coomer moved to the other side of Gordon and put his hands between two parts of the chest piece. 

Together they worked quickly to break the locks away, more worried about the current safety of Gordon than the damage they did to the suit. 

Once they got the chest of the HEV suit off the rest of the parts began to come loose, and it suddenly became clear to what was causing the lack of breath. 

Gordon seemed to have miraculously grown, the baggy button up work shirt now looking a bit tight against his frame, with what looked like fur poking though. Gordon rolled to his side, his breath harsh and gravel sounding. 

Benrey didn’t release the crowbar as he stepped back, watching with wide eyes as the man before him began to change. 

Fur grew around Gordon’s neck, giving his natural hair the look of a thick mane of a beast as large ears protruded off the top of his head.   
His face stretched out, brown fur covering his skin as his green eyes wildly stared at nothing.  
His anatomy seemed to have completely disregarded all human possibilities, his limbs stretching and growing into more animalistic shapes, a large tail now growing from his lower back. 

The bandages that covered the bite mark on Gordon’s arm began to tear, revealing even more thick brown hair that now covered Gordon’s whole body. 

Benry couldn’t look away. Even he knew this wasn’t natural for humans. 

“W-what the fuck is happening??”   
Bubby snapped, looking at the group as if someone would suddenly have some perfect explanation. 

Dr. Coomer stammered, stepping back a bit himself.   
“Gor-... Gh...”   
He couldn’t make out his words as he panicked. 

Whatever had made its way into Gordon’s DNA had completely destroyed any bit of normalcy left. 

He now recognized the pattern, something he had studied only briefly as it shouldn’t have even been possible, but what should he have expected as the existence of Xen shouldn’t have been either. 

lycanthrope.. 

A werewolf.. 

The group fell silent as Gordon’s form raised his head, his expression unreadable as he scanned over them, before his sharp green eyes landed on Benrey. 

A low dark rumble was heard from Gordon’s throat as the hair on his back began to rise. 

They were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) there he is


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon isn't okay

Benrey wasn’t sure how any human should react in a situation like this, let alone how he himself should react. 

“M-Mr. F-... Freeman...? C... can you hear me?”

He heard Tommy’s voice behind him, but he was sure the creature that was once Gordon hadn’t heard him, or just didn’t care. 

He instead lowered his head, the fur on his back under the torn work shirt bristling. 

He was angry at Benrey, that itself was a reoccurring theme with Gordon, but this time Benrey was sure he hadn’t done anything to provoke him. 

“What the FUCK is that thing??”  
“B-Bubby I’m afraid that’s Dr. Freeman-“  
“I know WHO he is! I want to know what the FUCK HAPPENED TO HIM!!”

Benrey very slowly moved his foot forward, only to stop when the beast of Gordon let out a low warning growl.   
He remained still for a moment, keeping his eyes focused on Gordon’s form, averting his eyes from the green daggers that were trained on him. 

After a moment he let his foot rest on the ground, watching as Gordon took a step back. 

“Well- I believe Dr. Freeman is now a Werewolf. In folklore, a werewolf, or occasionally lycanthrope, is a human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf...”  
Dr. Coomer kept his voice lowered as he recited an article from the wiki, his voice quiet as to not startle the beast in front of them. 

Benry didn’t listen though. 

He could figure shit out later but for now, he was focused on making his way towards the creature.

Before he could move to make a second step the creature rose to his hind legs.   
Gordon now towered over the group, about seven and a half feet all. 

He snarled, baring his teeth and flexing his claws as he glared down at Benrey. 

He bent down slightly, arching his back, and-

“BENREY!!”

Tommy screamed as Gordon lunged, the team pulling their weapons out in a helpless panic as they watched. 

Gordon rammed into Benrey with such heavy force that should have caused the guard to fall to his back, instead he only stumbled slightly, remaining on his feet as he grabbed Gordon’s wrists.   
The beast let out a roar of anger, moving to pull back, only to find Benrey’s grip caught him in place.   
His fierce green eyes met Benrey’s harsh yellow one before he growled again. 

He opened his gaping maw, revealing rows of sharp dangerous teeth as he rammed his weight back into Benrey, latching onto the guards shoulder with a ferocious bite. 

Benrey hissed through his teeth, keeping his feet planed on the ground as he shifted his weight against the beast.   
He let one foot slide back to gain a grip on the ground.

Benreys form began to shift a bit as well, a tear heard from his clothes as arms sprouted from his form, gaining a tighter grip on Gordon, holding the beast as still as possible. 

He felt the teeth sinking in though his shirt and vest, the large mouth angled inward towards the center of his chest. 

He felt dark liquid begin to deep though his clothes but Benrey would not release his hold. 

Gordon began to thrash at this, jerking his head and arms in an attempt to break free and injure the alien, but the two were at a standstill. 

The science team wasn’t sure what to do. They didn’t want Benrey to be attacked like this, but they also didn’t want to have to hurt Gordon. 

Beast or not. 

So they simply stared in horror at the battle of two strengths, watching the aliens blood drip down his shirt, splattering softly into the ground below him. 

Gordon let out another roar into Benrey’s arm, shifting to bite him harder.   
Benrey responded by tightening his grip, his form wincing in pain but he did not let go, glaring forward at nothing. 

“Common Feetman.... Get ahold of yourself you fuck”   
Benrey hissed, refusing to back down. 

He knew if Gordon had attacked anyone else in the group they wouldn’t be able to hold him back like this.   
Gordon would do damage, and end up getting hurt by the group, due to the lack of regenerative powers and lack of worry for the alien, this was a simple fact. 

From experience, he understood how being injured whilst unable to control your own body would only lead to less of a chance to regain said control. 

So he held the position, listening to the deep growls and ragged breathing... until they began to slow. 

Benrey looked up when he felt the grip on his shoulder loosen, the forced weight on his form softening.   
He didn’t say a thing as the sharp teeth slowly pulled away from his injured arm. 

Benrey stared up at the bloodied muzzle, watching as emotions.   
Real. actual emotions. Began to cross Gordon’s face. 

Worry, confusion, panic, all negative, but seeing any form of emotion on his face gave Benrey a sense of relief. 

He felt the skin on his shoulder shift, reconnecting and stitching itself together, healing himself until the only sign that he had even been injured was the torn clothing and the remaining blood that had seeped though his shirt. 

The modified expression on Gordon’s face did not disappear at the action. 

“Feetman... you good?”

Benrey watched as one of the tall pointed ears atop the hairy beings head flicked, snapping the man out of the horrified trance before Gordon faced him. 

His green eyes were still wide, looking over Benry’s face, his arms began to shake in Benrey’s grip. 

“B.... benrey....?”

Gordon’s voice was deeper than the alien ever thought possible, gravely and hoarse almost as if the man was sick, and swallowed rocks. 

It seemed harder for the man to talk, perhaps even painful, but this didn’t stop the taller figure. 

“S-shit- what did I- what did I do..?”

Benrey returned his chill carefree smile as he shrugged to the over panicked man.. 

wolf.. 

thing... 

“S’fine bro. Don’t worry about it”

This didn’t calm him done in the slightest. 

“FINE?? I-I FUKIN BIT YOU MAN!! I- Ohgodwhatthefuck-“ 

Benrey watched as Gordon caught sight of the thick fur on his arms, stumbling backwards out of his grip.   
He began swiping at his good arm with his metal gun as if he could remove the fur with the quick action.   
He gently reached up, feeling his muzzle, still damp with blood.   
His clawed hand then moved up his face, feeling the fur and the contorted shapes, moving his hands up to one of his ears, pulling at it.   
His expression became one of fear and confusion, a whine escaping his throat, the foreign noise only made him panic more as he felt his misshapen legs buckle from under him. 

Benrey frowned as Gordon dropped to the floor, his clawed hands scratching desperately at his own face. 

He stepped closer as a choked wheeze left the man.   
Benrey moved, kneeling in front of Gordon and grabbing the fury writs that felt much larger in his grip. 

A stream of blue sweetvoice was blown into Gordon’s face, forcing the man to take a shaky breath before he could fall into another panic attack. 

Gordon form was still shaking, his shoulders slumping as he shook his head. 

“No... no I don’t. I don’t wanna calm down!”   
He spoke, his voice strained. 

Benrey once again refused to release him as Gordon met his eyes, the green orbs glossy as tears leaked down his red mussel. 

“W-what the fuck happened to me!”   
He choked on a sob, his head leaned down before he pressed his forehead into Benrey’s clean shoulder. 

Dr. Coomer stepped forward, bolstering his pistol.  
“Dr. Freeman, are you alright...? You went through quite the transformation there. Perhaps we should take a break...”

“N-no. No...”   
Gordon groaned into Benrey’s shoulder, shaking his head.   
“I’m fine- I’m.... fucking- loosing my arm didn’t stop me- I’m. I’m fine!” 

“Maybe that’s all the more reason to stop and rest M-Mr. Freeman. Pushing yourself after... after everything only made you. Made you m-more stressed...”   
Tommy followed behind Dr. Coomer, giving an unseen nervous smile to Gordon. 

A sigh was heard from Bubby who only stepped forward after catching a look from Coomer.   
“Rest fucking sucks but. I think if we go now you will only slow us down asshole. Take a nap or something.”

Gordon looked up from Benrey’s shoulder, the guard not moving from his spot as he blankly stared at him. 

He paused before looking up at everyone else. He wanted to ask them why they weren’t panicked. Why they weren’t as freaked out as he was, from attacking Benrey to looking like... 

like this! 

But... He was tired. 

The energy from the transformation had drained his form.   
Gordon let out a soft sigh. 

“Alright... lets just... find a room to rest in f.. first, alright...?”

It took a while before they even had a safe place to rest. 

Most of the time was spent with the team carefully supporting Gordon as he walked on his new legs. 

his extra weight hard for even himself to properly balance. Time was also spent dragging the damaged HEV suit behind after the team decided it wasn’t unusable. 

But eventually they came to a room where the team felt comfortable enough to rest in. 

Finally, everyone began to relax, each member off doing their own thing. 

Dr. Coomer and Bubby were discussing something blissfully in a corner of the room.   
Tommy sat alone in another, working on picking off goop from his propeller hat. Benrey sat on a desk, needing to sit on something of course. 

And Gordon...? Well...

He was stumbling about, trying to stand and walk on his own two feet. 

Everything felt wrong, disorganized on his body.   
It was weird enough loosing an arm, and having it replaced with a gun. 

He had been moving, or attempting to, quite clumsily about the room. His legs were stretched out and bent in ways he never imagined possible, causing it to feel like he was relearning to walk all over again as he held onto desks walls and chairs to steady himself. 

It felt odd to Gordon, how calm everyone was at this situation. 

Then again, they never seemed to react properly to any situation placed in front of them.   
Any abnormally was normal to them, he felt as if he shouldn’t be so surprised that they so effortlessly accepted that the head of the team suddenly became a wolf man. 

Gordon’s thoughts were interrupted when he tripped over his legs once again, his gun arm clattering against the wall as he gripped onto the back of a chair to steady himself. 

“Li’ll uhh.... li’ll Feetman havin some walk problems? Got some uhhh... bad legs bro?”

Gordon frowned, looking up from the ground to look at the security guard sitting on the desk.

“Hellooooo? Did uhhhh. Got hair in your ears bro? Can’t uhhh. Hear me dog face bro?”

Gordon frowned more at this.   
“I heard you, you ass! Yes I have bad legs, seeing as whatever transformation happened had fucked them up! Yes FUR is in my ears! And YES!! I have a fucking DOG FACE!” 

A growl escaped him before he paused, grabbing his head with his good hand, seeing Benrey’s wide eyes. 

“S...shit. Sorry... I just...”

Benrey watched as he slumped down onto the floor, pulling a bit at his hair. 

“I didn’t mean to snap at you...”

He paused before slipping off the desk and stepping over to the wolf man and sitting on the ground beside him. 

He didn’t need an explanation to understand the snapping wasn’t exactly Gordon. 

He didn’t need Gordon to tell him he was in pain or that his mind felt too numb and fuzzy for him to understand. 

So. He remained silent by Gordon’s side, Sitting on the cold floor as he fiddled with the new shirt he had found to replace his old one. 

The silence was... 

oddly comforting. 

No yelling. 

No gunfire. 

No panicked explanations. 

Benrey didn’t expect him to say anything, and Gordon understood the silent acceptance to his apology. 

He didn’t know how long it was before he felt his head droop, a sleepy haze settling over his eyes as the last of his adrenaline wore off and the exhaust from the transformation began to catch up to him. 

He didn’t notice how his body began to slouch uncomfortably, only for arms to help guide him to lay on something soft. 

He didn’t register the soft feeling of hands carefully brushing out his matted hair and thick fur, or the removal of his hair tie. 

He couldn’t feel the soft movement as his tail softly wagged against the tile floor, because he was all too quickly fast asleep, gaining his much needed rest as Benrey kept watch over his form. 

“Its okay Gordon....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait!! Gonna try to keep up with the updates! Thank you all for the comments!!! <3!!!
> 
> Also!! Just finished updating all of the chapters! Added spaces, fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes. 
> 
> AND
> 
> changed Benry to Benrey. I hope you all are proud of me ;u;

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Well. Guess I’m doing this now.


End file.
